Expirements
by RottenSeahorse
Summary: Twilight's new study becomes her obsession when a tragic end comes to one of her friends...and there's no stopping her from knowing what she wants to know. Blood/gore; Viewer discretion is advised.


_**CAUTION: This is a scary MLP fanfic, and can traumatize you or cause your love for the adorable ponies to take a turn to the dark side. There is gore and blood, so please, viewer discretion is ADVISED.**_

_Welcome! You are now listening to the sound of my disembodied voice. It will serve no purpose to look for me, for this is a voice from the past! I bid you welcome to my cabin of perturbation. It is my study of the Equestrian psyche, specifically yours! A set of recordings have been prepared to chaperone you through the chambers ahead. There are few parts to this study, and it is up to you, not only to pass, but figure out which elements are important. Please go on, move into the next chamber. Just remember; they can all be saved! There's always…a way._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The first experiment she ever performed is what started her obsession with the Pony mind. The way everything seemed so complicated, and surreal, made her obsession grow. Her first experiment was the pink and bubbly pony, Pinkie Pie. It was an ordinary day, and nothing seemed to interrupt Twilight in her usual obsessive studying, other than the bubbly Pinkie Pie who kept bouncing and hopping, chattering about the day behind her.

It was hard to concentrate with the ecstatic pony leaping around her with her mouth chattering on and on about whatever was happening in that head of hers. She looked up from her book, her eyes narrowing in annoyance, but her expression flickered to a smile the minute Pinkie Pie turned around to her, her bright eyes wide and cheery. "-and then I was like _'but Dash, cupcakes can't flyyyy_' and she was all, '_yes they can!'_!"

"Pinkie, I'm busy studying about the Pony mind, here, can you please let me finish it?" Twilight asked softly, her eyes flickering to her book and back at the party pony, which had stopped bouncing and dancing to listen to her speak. As expected of the pink pony, she smiled her biggest smile and hopped, "Of course, Twilight! I just wanted to share someone about my day. You see, no one ever asks about my day, so that's why I have to just start a conversation about it! They seem keen to listen, though!" She hopped around once again, and Twilight sighed.

She glanced at her book again, and that was when an idea sprung forth in her head that moment. Not very many facts were known about the Pony Brain, maybe this was her chance to find out! She turned back to Pinkie Pie, bit her lip, and said, "Pinkie Pie, maybe you could help me out, if you're done talking." Pinkie stopped midway through a sentence full of nonsense, and turned to Twilight happily, "Of _course_ I would _love _to!"

They made their way to the studying room down below, and Twilight flicked on a light so she could see better in the dim light. "I knew about the study room down here when I moved in, but never got a good look around but a few days ago. Turns out it's also for tests and such." She stated as she made her way to a table full of innocent cylinders and sealed jars. "Oh how exciting, Twilight, I've always wanted to be someone to have tests done on them!" Pinkie happily cheered.

_Wanted to do tests on?_ Twilight thought rather uncomfortably, _we better look at your head, and fast. _She got down a couple of instruments and set them down on the table. "You don't need to worry, Pinkie, I just want to scan your head for tests." Twilight stated, but she knew Pinkie wasn't worried, as she watched her skip around looking at all of the instruments. "Wow, there's more than scanny-thingies in here!" She gleefully stated, walking back to where the purple pony was setting out the machinery.

Twilight glanced around the dimly lit room for a moment, but pushed the uneasy thought away that this could have been more than a mere room to experiment innocently in. As she sat Pinkie in a plush chair, the hyperactive pony looked around to view all of the interesting instruments that were stored in the shelves.

"Alright, let me just scan the brain waves here and see what happens." Twilight murmured, fiddling with the contraption on Pinkie's head. With a flick of her hoof, she snapped on the switch, making the contraption hum and vibrate as it worked on Pinkie's head. A couple moments, a scan of Pinkie's head appeared on the screen that leaned against the wall. "Fascinating…" Twilight murmured as she sat and looked at the screen, many _bleeps _and _bloops _sounding from the contraption.

"Twilight…" Pinkie's voice choked, which was strange for Pinkie to sound, but Twilight didn't notice as she stared at the screen in wonderment. "Twilight?" Pinkie asked, her eyes blankly looking over at the purple pony.

"One moment Pinkie." She responded as she clicked something on the keyboard. The scanning magnified 4 more times, and Twilight's eyes widened in excitement. "This is amazing, Pinkie! You should so see this!" Pinkie made no response, but Twilight barely noticed. The moment she did notice Pinkie's absence in words was the smell of smoke and burning hair.

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked rather curiously, but her body froze up as Pinkie's still body sat in the chair, her eyes rolled back in her head and the top of her head blackened by the electricity that had rushed through her body. Blood had started to trickle down her slack jaw, and the brain scanner was still buzzing away on her head like a mad monster.

Twilight's heart accelerated madly in her chest and she ripped the helmet off of the poor pink pony and kicked it across the room. It met the wall with a loud _CRACK_ as the delicate metal snapped in two. Pinkie's hair underneath was practically gone, only a chunk of her pink hair was left, and it fell in front of her eye. Pinkie's legs were curled up, probably from the horrible shock, and her tail had lost its bounce and was drooping down the side of the chair. Her eyes were as white as milk, and blood has started to ooze out of the bottom.

Twilight felt tears burst into her vision as she tried ever so hard to slap her friend awake. "_PINKIE! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" _Pinkie didn't wake up; she only fell over the couch from the force of Twilight's shaking and smacking. Her small chunk of hair flipped over to cover her other eye, so Twilight saw nothing of her face.

Twilight bit her lip so hard it bled, and she rushed to the first floor, slamming and locking the door behind her. _What am I going to do? _Twilight thought, her eyes pouring with tears. She paced the floor frantically, her body trembling in fright. "What if someone found out? What if spike found out?" She paused a moment, thinking, and started to pace again. "What if _Dash _found her? Surely they would notice someone wasn't busy running the cupcake shop…maybe…maybe if I say she's on vacation…no no, that wouldn't sound right at all…"

She stopped momentarily, and her eyes met the bookshelf. "Surely there must be _something _here in this library that could help me!" She frantically said to herself, picking up book after book from the towering shelves. To her astonishment, she found something that maybe in the dark depths of her mind would she think could help.

_**Reanimation and the birth of Frankenstein. **_This could just help! Twilight rushed down to the basement again, book floating behind her as she met Pinkie's dead and bloody body slumped over on the couch. "Come on, come on, _anything._" Twilight pleaded, flipping through every yellowed page in the ancient book.

"_Reanimation of a body from a loved one is a mighty risk to take. Although the host will be conscious and alive again, the soul will be tainted and—."_

Twilight's eyes skipped over the rest as she read down the page:

"_There is a very complicated spell to reanimate a corpse, and for it to take affect could take 12 hours, for the spell will have to take effect in the corpse body. ATTENTION: Will not work with fully decayed corpses, for the body won't be able to create shape."_

With great relief, Twilight sighed and viewed the spell to chant. It was very long, but Twilight was up for a challenge. As she chanted the spell, she stared at Pinkie's still and pale pink body. As she gazed, she saw a peeking, glazed white eyes staring at her. It seemed to blame her, screaming in anger and rage, "_ALL OF YOUR FAULT. YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." _

The tears had left Twilight now, and she concentrated on bringing back her dear friend. She didn't want to raise question about her disappearance. She could practically hear the others question about her absence. "_Where's Pinkie Pie?" "I don't know, last I heard she was going to Twilight's house to tell her some goofy story." "What do you think happened at Twilight's?"_

The spell was done, and her horn glowed purple a moment before it dimmed and finally went out. Now that Twilight could see in the dim light from upstairs, Pinkie was glowing a dim green, and the purple spell pony felt hope rise in her chest. _Yea, not going to question the hair though, I can fix it for her once she's back to her old self. _She smiled uneasily to herself, her pupils small pins in her eyes, as she made it up the stairs.

"Not too long now." Twilight stated. "She'll be back to normal in no time." With that, she traveled to her bed, keeping the door to the basement wide open. The darkness from inside the basement seemed to swim out and lick every corner of the room, filling the building with its dark whispering secrets.

_**oOoOoOoOoOooOo**_

Twilight woke up to the sound…water? It was soft, barely audible, and it gurgled madly. She got up out of bed, making her way down the steps to the library. The gurgling seemed to intensify, and she soon found the noise to be coming from the basement. It took her a moment to realize what had happened yesterday, and she smiled excitedly as she hurried her way down the stairs to the darkness of the basement.

She flicked on the lights, hoping to find her lovely friend sitting on the couch smiling at her, just fine (except for her hair)! What she found made her stumble back and fall against the stairs. Pinkie Pie had no eyes, they were only consumed in midnight black, and her slacked jaw was hung open, and that too had no glowing pink life in it. Her mouth was black, and dried blood clung to her chin. Her burnt hair had frizzed up a little bit overnight, but it still drooped down over her eye as she sat up. The gurgling was coming from her. "_Twiiiiiiliiiighttt?_" She called, her slacked jaw causing her smile to seem twisted.

Twilight was frozen with fear as Pinkie Pie struggled on her own four hooves. In Twilight's twisted sense of humor, she resembled Bambi, just learning how to walk. She made her way over to Twilight, dragging her left back hoof with her as she made her way over.

Twilight couldn't move as she made her way to her. "_Let me taaaaaste you Twiliiight!" _Pinkie Pie seemed to scream, and that was when Twilight decided to run. She made it about halfway up the stairwell before she felt the hot smell of death hit her nose from the pink pony's rancid breath. She felt the biggest urge to vomit then on the stairs, but she held the urge in as she made it to the doorway and slammed it shut, locking it and leaning against it.

She suddenly felt a slam of hooves against the wood and Pinkie's gargling scream, "_I JUST WANT TO PLAAAAAY! PLEASE, COME PLAAYYYY, TWIIIILIIIGHT!" _Twilight held in her screams as the scratching and banging of Pinkie's undead hooves made contact with the wood. With a sickening feeling, she heard and felt the wood on the other side splinter from the force, and Twilight slid over a bookshelf to block the door.

"_LET ME PLAYYYYY!" _Pinkie screamed into the door. After a while, the screams subsided, and all was silent. All Twilight could hear was the fast beats of her heart, and the distant humming and dark giggling of Pinkie Pie…or what was left of her.

That afternoon, she had a visitor. Rarity came over at about noon to visit the purple pony. The extravagant white unicorn paused as she met Twilight at the door. Something was obviously wrong with her. She was a pale purple, and her pupils were small pins that gazed at her in chaos. "Everything alright dearest?" Rarity asked cautiously, her eyebrow rising. Twilight chuckled nervously, letting her come in. "Everything's fine and dandy, really. Just nervous about Pinkie Pie is all!"

Rarity stared at Twilight for a minute before walking around, "I haven't seen her all day! And usually we can find her prancing around Ponyville blabbering about something usually at the break of dawn!" She paused by the bookshelf that leaned against the basement door. "Oh, darling, you shouldn't have this here!" She went to go and move it, but Twilight ran in her way, blocking her pathway with a hoof. "No no no no! That's fine, I want it here!" She chuckled nervously, causing Rarity's eyebrow to rise once again.

"Dearest you must take some stress relievers; you're starting to give me muscle aches!" She flipped her lavish purple hair, and turned to leave. But the worst thing possible caused the fancy pony to pause as she walked halfway out of the door.

"_RARITYYY! Rarity is that youuuuu? Come hereeee! I waaant to plaaaay!" _It was Pinkie, and Twilight felt her world crash down around her. Rarity was going to tell, and _then _what will happen? Rarity slowly turned to head to Twilight, then to the door blocked by the bookshelf. "Was that Pinkie Pie? What is she doing behind the shelf?" Rarity asked, suspicious thick in her tone as she trotted over to the bookshelf and shoved it aside with her rump.

"Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked as she opened the door to the black basement room. What met her at the entrance caused her tail to stick straight up into the air and a bloodcurdling scream to echo through the library. Pinkie Pie met her about inches away, face to face, with a black and blood encrusted mouth, with eyes still oozing droplets of blood from them. Rarity kept screaming, and finally Twilight made a quick decision, taking a massive run and bumping hard into Rarity's back side, sending her sprawling forward into Pinkie Pie, and rolling into the darkness of the basement.

There was a crash, a scream, and all was silent, except for the gurgling laughter of Pinkie.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Rarity woke up from the crash down the stairs an hour later, but she couldn't move or get up. She tried to struggle to her hooves, but a weight pushed her down so she couldn't get up. "Hello?" She struggled helplessly, her voice cracking in fear. She could hear Pinkie's struggling murmurs across from her.

The door opened from upstairs and the light hurt her eyes, so she closed her eyes a moment, whimpering. Twilight made her way down the steps and flickered on the lights. "Hello, Rarity." She stated calmly as the white pony opened her eyes. To her horror, the room had tons of evil looking instruments scattered on desks. She trembled where she lay, and tears met her eyes.

Twilight walked up to her, her eyes narrowed and expressionless. "What are you doing?" Rarity breathed, her body trembling like mad as Twilight paused to pick up a strange looking weapon. "I can't let you go, Rarity. Not now, not ever. You'll tell." Her eyes flickered to meet Rarity's. "What do you mean tell?" Her voice was cracking as Twilight noticed she was coming toward her with the weapon. The weapon looked like tongs, but instead of innocent flat sides at the end, there were sharp claws.

The white pony tried to struggle to her hooves, but an unknown weight around her ankles kept her down. "Don't! _PLEASE! I WON'T TELL_!" The claw went around Rarity's head, measuring everything. No pain came from the dangerous-looking tongs. "I would like to run some tests. I think you are a very smart pony, Rarity, and I just want to take a look. It won't hurt, no, you won't feel a thing."

With the weight of the chain ankles around Rarity's hooves, and the fright of what was happening, and the sight of Pinkie's undead body shaking in the chains and murmuring curse words rather harshly to Twilight, she fainted.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"H-Hello? Is anyone here?" Fluttershy's head poked in through the doorway of Rarity's house. It was the next morning, and she hadn't seen the gallant white pony all day today or yesterday. "Rarity? I don't mean to be a bother; I just want to know where you are." Her whisper echoed softly around the big room, and Fluttershy stood there, her big innocent eyes looking around. "You must not be here, then."

As she took off through the sky, she ran into Rainbowdash. Rainbow was busy clearing the clouds up for the morning. "Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow said cheerfully as she zipped by. Fluttershy squeaked in response, curling up her front legs to her chest in fear that Rainbow would knock into her.

"Um…h-have you seen Rarity today?" She asked the fast blue pony as she zipped from cloud to cloud. "Nope, haven't seen her all day. You know, funny thing, I was going to pull pranks with Pinkie Pie, but she hasn't come up either!" Fluttershy shivered as she flapped her wings in place. "Oh my…m-maybe they went on a trip. You know how Rarity loves her jewels, and maybe Pinkie Pie went with her."

"Probably happened!" Rainbow responded as she zipped off toward a distant cloud.

"Well, I'm going to go visit Twilight to see how she's doing…maybe she knows where they actually went." She murmured, but Rainbowdash didn't hear her as she zipped off to another far away cloud. That was the last Rainbow saw of Fluttershy.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Hello? Twilight?" Fluttershy walked into the library, gazing around at the entire bookshelves in wonderment. "I was wondering if you could help me find Rarity or Pinkie-."

"_AHHH…AHHHHH!_"

"If you keep _SCREAMING _everypony's going to _HEAR_." It was Twilight, and boy did she sound angry. The shy yellow pony shivered in her spot, and didn't even move toward the basement stairs. There came some zaps, some sparks, and more screams from…was that...R-Rarity?

Fluttershy huddled on the floor in fright as more screams echoed up from the basement. "Oh brother, you never listen do you? Oh well, try and regain consciousness while I go up and wash myself." Twilight was heading up the stairs, and Fluttershy got to her feet, her legs trembling beneath her.

"Oh no…" Fluttershy whispered as she backed up into a case of books. The bookshelf nudged, barely, but a couple books flipped out of the shelf and onto poor Fluttershy.

Twilight was already in the room, and noticed the pink hair and the yellow pony right away. She was covered in blood, even her hair, and she glared angrily at Fluttershy. "What are you doing here?" She growled, stepping up toward her. Fluttershy trembled underneath a few books, and didn't answer.

Twilight rolled her eyes, and with her magic, she picked up the scared pony, and carried her down the stairs. "Ponies never learn to keep to their own business. Always have to come _snooping _into somepony's _home_. How rude!" She dropped Fluttershy on the floor, getting the chains to wrap around her legs to tightly they made blood trickle from the cuts they made. Fluttershy screamed softly, closing her eyes tightly.

"Stop with your whining. Be glad you're not like Rarity." She stated expressionlessly, and she went back up the stairs again. The light was on, but it was very dim, and it took a moment to realize that the form sitting on the table a couple feet from her was Rarity.

To her horror, Rarity's head had been sliced open, and her brain was being scanned by a large screen. Nails had been stuck into her chest and thighs, and power cords were feeding hungry electricity into her. She was trembling just barely from the electricity, and a barely audible gurgling noise was coming from her.

There was a lot of blood, too much, as it dripped down the table and made a dark pool of it on the floor. With that, Fluttershy fainted.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"Wake up, you useless pony." Twilight yelled, smacking the frightened Fluttershy awake. For a moment, the pony thought all of this was a dream, until she opened her eyes and noticed she was back in the basement, facing Twilight's narrowed gaze. "You fell asleep on me, how _rude." _She grumbled, dragging her to the table that Rarity had been on, probably dying for all Fluttershy knew.

"Wh-wh-where's R-Rarity?" Fluttershy murmured, her body trembling as she was strapped in with tight leather straps. She was flipped onto her stomach, so she could gaze at the wall and not know what was happening. "She's better now, she can't feel a thing." Silence took its place, and only the distant humming of Twilight could be heard. "You see, Fluttershy, the human brain fascinated me so much, it cost me the life of a very pink friend. But you see, with the magic of _friendship _I was able to bring her back. See? Isn't she great?" Twilight moved Fluttershy's chin so she could gaze at Pinkie Pie, who was puking up blood in the corner, her one chunk of pink hair dropping to the ground.

The pink pony turned around in her chains and met Fluttershy's gaze. Her eyes were black, and blood was running down her cheeks like tears. "_I want….I want to plaaaayyyy!" _She yelled, her voice echoing and haunting the walls, and the yellow pony's poor ears. Her chin was turned back to the wall. "Now, you might feel a slight _pinch_." Twilight said, working steel rods into Fluttershy's back. Fluttershy screamed aloud, with was the loudest scream she had ever given and it rattled the walls.

"Stop whining. Rarity didn't scream this loud." Twilight stated, hammering another rob into her back. The pain was so intense, it sent Fluttershy into a dizzying unreal world, and she puked right there, over the table. The last steel rod hammered into her flesh, and she could feel wires being hooked up to it. "I want to test how well you react to electric shock, Fluttershy, you might feel more pinches, but don't worry."

She hooked up the rods together to a switch, and pulled it down. Fluttershy convulsed madly on the table, and her legs kicked out behind her. She screamed, but that too trembled. Blood started to make its way out of her mouth, and she kept trembling like mad. "_M-MAKE IT STOPPPPP!" _Fluttershy screamed out, blood spitting out as she talked.

The rods quit dishing out electricity, much to Fluttershy's pleasure, but that wasn't the end. A neck guard went around her neck, and she couldn't lay her head fully on the table anymore. "Now, I will use a spoon here to scoop out your eyes, I want to test how well you can live without them. Don't worry, just a simple procedure."

She was flipped back onto her back, and the pain of the rods sinking deeper into her body sent her screaming again. She wasn't tough like Rainbowdash, when she screamed, _she screamed. _Twilight's patience was melting away, so she grabbed some strong tape and taped it over Fluttershy's mouth, so her screams would be muffled. She fixed the restraints on her hooves and went to her desk of horrible instruments. She picked out a scalpel and some kind of industrial spoon. I was large, and it had a metal handle. "Alright, the scalpel will be to remove any muscles or tendons connecting the eye to the rest of the head. It'll be messy, but this is all for the purpose experiments! I want to know more about the mind, and this will help me find out how people react to different things!" As she continued to talk, she shoved the sharp metal spoon underneath Fluttershy's right eyes, working slowly and painful underneath it. Blood started to squirt out of the hole as Twilight worked her way to the tendons. She angrily thrust the spoon out to her and the eye popped out, hanging by a few muscles and tendons. Fluttershy screamed into the tape, and watched with one eyes as the other was cute out of its hold and pulled out. There was a squelching sound as the blood and muscles were ripped from the eye.

Blood was pouring out of the cave that use to be where he eye was, and the other eye was crying blood as Fluttershy heard the sound of Twilight's insane laughing. "Now for the other." She moved the sharp spoon underneath the other eye, working slowly, back and forth, to wedge the spoon out of its socket. Fluttershy could still see, yet it was blurry and not all there, as it was popped out, and the scalpel went to work on the tendons. After the tendons ripped away from the eye, Fluttershy's world went black, and she let out scream after scream into the tape.

She could hear a great deal, as Twilight made her way around to the other side of the table, taking off the leather straps that bound poor Fluttershy down. "Thank you for the cooperation. Sadly, I can't let you leave, not now and not ever. Please, this way, and you shall be tied up with the others."

Fluttershy was shoved off of the table and was dragged to a corner of the room, where she could hear Rarity. "Fluttershy? Oh…_FLUTTERSHY_!" Her voice wasn't right. It was choked, and gurgled, and she could hear the scraping of the chains as they went around her hooves.

"Why are you doing this?" Fluttershy begged, her eyeless face gazing up at Twilight as she tightened the chains to where it was digging into her skin. "I want to learn, that's why."


End file.
